


Performance

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Concert Band, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Gen, Karasuno, Mentioned Seijou, Mentioned Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: The silence pulls Hinata to the edge of his chair. And then he is in the air, screaming, before he registers who won.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I really love band, especially concert band, so I was compelled to write this.

It was a good day. The sky, brightened by the sun, held no clouds as far as the eye could see. A gentle breeze blessed each person every so often. One could hear a beautiful bird’s song in the distance. Nothing smells better than the cherry blossoms outside the school and the gardening club’s fruit trees.

Hinata Shouyou stands at the entrance of the school longer than needed. His eyes are wide and he bounces on his feet, but he could not bring himself to step forward. Students force themselves around him and through the narrow gateway. The trance doesn’t end until a shove brought him dangerously close to falling face first.

He adjusts his hold on his instrument case and grabs ahold of is backpack strap, slung over one shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths before running off to his homeroom.

Today was the first day at Karasuno High School. He couldn’t wait to meet his fellow band members.

* * *

“Kageyama, are you dead yet?” Hinata shouts from behind Kageyama’s stand. He gestures to the lyre on the other’s arm. “It looks likes your blood is gonna stop.”

“Y’know,” Suga, the flute second chair, says before Kageyama can answer, “We’re inside. You don’t have to wear it.”

“I’ve gotta build an immunity.”

Suga chuckles at this. “Have fun dying,” he says before returning to his warmups.

“I won’t die!” but Suga doesn’t seem to hear it.

“Are you sure?” Hinata says in place and the two argue whether the immunity is possible.

* * *

Hinata wails as he drops himself front first next to his water bottle. He loves band with his entire being but, wow, he didn’t know marching band would be so demanding. He can’t believe it’s already been two months.

“Is he dead?” Yamaguchi asks, already shuffling around his small bag. He knows he has a first aid kit somewhere.

“Hey, diphthong!” Kageyama shouts over Tsukishima’s  _ Finally.  _ “You can’t die! We haven’t won first place yet.”

* * *

The march earns the Karasuno one third place award and two second place awards. And though Hinata wasn’t much into marching band, he saw his idol play concert, after all, he practices like no tomorrow once he arrives home after the last competition.

* * *

“Guys, guys,” Ukai says as he stops the band during a run through of concert music. “This section is marked piano.”

“What?” Hinata calls from the trumpet section.

“Exactly,” Ukai says. “Pickup to measure thirty-seven, piano this time.”

“Hey,” Hinata whispers to Tanaka, the first chair trumpet, “What’s piano? I only know forte.”

Tanaka shrugs, “Ask the flutes.”

Ukai stops again the band again, “Trumpets don’t you play here?”

* * *

“Is anyone missing?” the bus driver asks after reviewing the rules.

“Ukai-san,” Tsukishima says, eyes locked on his phone.

“No, Tsukishima, she means a student.” Hinata clarifies, to which Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Asahi’s missing,” Tanaka calls from the back.

“He has brown hair that he ties into a bun and he’s a gentle giant,” Noya says, “Please return him as soon as possible.”

“Wow, this is our last nationals competition, and he can’t make it on time." The upset in Daichi’s voice doesn’t sound very genuine.

The bus drive, warmup, and performance pass Hinata in a blur. One second he’s bouncing in his bus seat and another he’s waiting for the results of the competition.

_ "In third place,"  _ a voice booms throughout the auditorium,  _ "Aoba Johsai High School." _

The students behind Karasuno scream and holler. Confetti poppers and an air horn goes off but Hinata swears he can hear someone choke on tears. Seijou will not be attending the national concert band competition.

_ "In second place," _

Hinata tenses in his seat, a smile wide on his face. For sure Karasuno will receive second because it's always Shiratorizawa that wins first.

_ "Shiratorizawa Academy." _

Hinata almost shoots up to cheer because, be honest, who thought Shiratorizawa would lose? No soul would take that thought seriously.

The auditorium is silent until a the bowl cut boy sitting in front Hinata starts crying. The boy on bowl cut's right comforts him though his eyes are watery as well. Shiratorizawa will also not go to nationals.

_ "In first place," _

The silence is long and tense. It pulls Hinata to the edge of his chair. Shiratorizawa lost to another school, which is really something. That school must be incredible, magnificent, and at least a little lucky.

And then Hinata is in the air, screaming, before he registers who won. Lucky for him, he can hear the third years bawling, and Tanaka and Noya are shrieking.

"Victory screech!" Tanaka screams when he recovers.

Today is the first time the entire club participates in it because Karasuno won and will be heading to nationals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](prubear.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
